Ad Parodies
This page contains all the ad parodies MAD has done. Season 1 *(Episode 1) Bieber Bowl, Zombi (Parody of Justin Bieber and Bambi) *(Episode 2) ePhonie cRap, How I Met My Brother and The Wolver-Clean (Parody of iPhone, How I Met Your Mother and Wolverine from X-Men) *(Episode 3) Keeping Up with the Carcrashians, Up and Juicy Jr.'s Triple Pounder (Parody of Keeping Up with the Kardashians, Up, and Carl's Jr.) *(Episode 4) Aberzombie & Stitch (Parody of Abercrombie & Fitch) *(Episode 5) Happy Charms, The Spatula and Build-a-Bieber (Parody of Lucky Charms, The Bachelor, Build-a-Bear Workshop and Justin Bieber) *(Episode 6) Toys "4" Brats (Parody of Toys "R" Us) *(Episode 7) Throw-Active and High School Yearbook Upgrades (Parody of Pro-Active) *(Episode 8) Klaus' Shoe Garden, The Umpire Diaries and Nettricks (Parody of The Vampire Diaries and Netflix) *(Episode 9) The Taylor Swiffer and Doggie Tweets (Parody of Taylor Swift, Swiffer and Twitter) *(Episode 10) Cloudy With a Chance of Flavor, MADinization and Transformin' Grill (Parody of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and Transformers) *(Episode 11) Vampire Helper, The Chirps and Shax Body Spray (Parody of Hamburger Helper, Marshmallow Peeps, The Birds, Shaquille O'Neal and Axe Body Spray) *(Episode 12) Narnia lunchbox (Parody of The Chronicles of Narnia) *(Episode 13) K-Stew's Beef Stew, Bionic Bach and Villain Hand Sanitizer (Parody of Kristen Stewart, Johan Sebastian Bach and The Six Million Dollar Man, and Purell Hand Sanitizer) *(Episode 14) Slop N' Shop, The Thingy and Donkey Strong (Parodies of Stop and Shop, The Thing, and Nintendo's Donkey Kong) *(Episode 15) The Itsy Bitsy Super Spider, The Man who Forgot his Hand is a Bomb and P.E.D.A.L (Parody of The Itsy Bitsy Spider and Spider-Man, iCarly's Pathetic Plays, Transformers and P.E.T.A) *(Episode 16) iAYCarly (English and Spanish), Iron Man's Irontone and Differences between your Mom and your Dad (Parody of iCarly, Iron Man and Coppertone, and Mom and Dad) *(Episode 17) The Heli-Chopper, The Fast and the Curious and Club Moon (Parody of Helicopter, The Fast and the Furious and Curious George, and Club Med) *(Episode 18) LeBrony Paper Towels, TMNTMZTV, and B.O.B.'s Monster Hold Hair Gel (Parody of LeBron James and Brawny Paper Towels, TMNT, TMZ On TV, and B.O.B from Monsters Vs. Aliens) *(Episode 19) The Reading Womb, Soul Tron and Cullen Clear (Parody of The Reading Room, Soul Train and Tron: Legacy, Edward Cullen from The Twilight Saga and Clean & Clear) *(Episode 20) The Underwaker, Home School Musical and Villain's Warehouse (Parody of The Undertaker, High School Musical and Men's Wearhouse) *(Episode 21) Big League Pika Chew, Cobrah, and Farto Tuner (Parody of Big League Chew and Pikachu from Pokémon, Cobra Commander from G.I. Joe and The Oprah Winfrey Show, and Auto-Tune) *(Episode 22) MAD Immunity Idol, Jersey THOR and A.T.I (Airbender Technical Insitute) (Parody of Survivor, Jersey Shore, Thor, Avatar: The Last Airbender and Universal Technical Institute) *(Episode 23) For Demis Books, Meep! My Dad Says and Sonic The Hedgehog Brand Sneakers (Parody of For Dummies and Demi Lovato, $h*! My Dad Says and Road Runner, and Sonic The Hedgehog) *(Episode 24) Hulked on Phonics, Yu-Gi-Bear! and Alvin and the Monks (Parody of Hooked on Phonics and The Incredible Hulk, Yogi Bear and Yu-Gi-Oh!, and Alvin and the Chipmunks) *(Episode 25) Gorilla Positioning System, Seattle: Los Angeles and High School Musical Song Collection Volume 44 Book 12 (Parody Of Global Positioning System, Battle: Los Angeles and Seattle, Washington, and High School Musical) *(Episode 26) GleeVR, U2PS World Tour!!!!! and Superhero Hotel 6 (Parody of Glee and Digital Video Recorder (DVR), United Parcel Service (UPS) and U2, Motel 6 and some Superheroes) Season 2 *(Episode 27): Jedi Negotiator, Hole in the Great Wall and Sleepy Cloud (Parody of Priceline Negotiator and Obi-Wan Kenobi from Star Wars, Hole in the Wall and the Great Wall of China, and Sleepy's) *(Episode 28): Celebrity Mask, Pinocchio 2: Boy, Oh Boy, Real Life is Hard and Car Alarm Clock (Parody of Pinocchio) *(Episode 29): Red Skull, Han Solo and Gretel and Quicker Sand and Quickish Sand (Parody of Red Bull and Red Skull, Han Solo from Star Wars and Hansel and Gretel, and Quick Sand) *(Episode 30): Transformal Wear, The Curious Case of Benjamin Batman, and Do-Over Button (Parody of Formal Wear and Transformers, The Curious Case of Benjamin Button and Batman, and Click) *(Episode 31): Maximum Security Diary Vault, Americ'a's Got Talons, And Shazamwich! (Parody of Maximum Security Vault And a Diary, America's Got Talent, And Captain Marvel, ''A Sandwich'', And Shazam!) *(Episode 32): Category:Ad parodies Category:Segments